1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a high speed filling machine having a plurality of filling units with adjustable delivery volumes for filling containers of various different volumes from run to run.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Filling machines in which containers are moved in a circle and filled from filling units are well known in the art. Included in the prior art are machines in which the filling units have adjustable volumes for filling containers of different volumes. Such machines are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,807,213; 4,060,109; and 4,569,378.
Of course, it is necessary to clean or flush the machine between setups or runs of different materials, i.e., beverages. Typically, a flushing fluid is circulated through the machine. However, since a seal is perfected in the machine to establish the quantity or volume of material for filling, it is difficult to flush the machine with cleaning material on both sides of that seal.